djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Priuam
Priuam was a mostly aquatic planet, with a single continent. This continent is covered in dense Rowq trees, trees nearly as strong as the Wroshyr trees found on Kashyyyk. Due to this, most settlements have decided to reside on the coast of the continent, or on islands around the planet. The planet was only colonized sometime before the events of the Battle of Yavin, and has decided to do without too much technology (though that isn't to say technology isn't on the world, speeders, droids, etc are still common) with many structures being made of fine stone and wood. The main mode of transportation around the planet is actually by sailboat, with nearly all ships being made of Rowq wood. All ships, however, usually carry modern grade weapons. The only public spaceport on the world is located at Port Regal, a medium-sized island city, regarded as one of the best locations on the world. Wildlife Aquatic-based Rath Walker: A large bipedal creature that dwells at the bottom of the deep ocean. It resembles a larger aquatic version of rancor, with large webbed claws, allowing it to move throughout the water easier, and allow it to get 50 meters off the ocean floor before its weight will pull it back down. They have nearly no restraint in what they eat. Phantom Leviathan: A bioluminescent, serpent-like creature. Extremely territorial, these creatures tend to stay in one area and feed on whatever they can, though plants tend to be a last resort for the creature. A fully grown Phantom Leviathan is one of the few creatures capable of defeating a Rath Walker in a one on one fight, via constriction. Its maw of a mouth is large enough to swallow a 5-foot person, though it has no teeth. Instead, it relies on extremely powerful stomach acids in its body to break down its prey. These creatures will only reside in dark areas, namely caves under the ocean floor, and only go hunting (rarely outside of their territory) in the open ocean during the night. Priuam Starfish: A large starfish that resides on the sides of rock or whatever else it can stick to. They're generally not dangerous, though if their skin is punctured, their bodies will release toxic spores that can cause paralysis. For this reason, they have few predators. Gruuper Fish: A small prey fish. The Gruuper Fish has three eyes, one on its left, right, and one facing directly forward, giving it a nearly 270-degree view of its surroundings, meaning its only blind spot is its rear. The fish, however, generally doesn't run if it doesn't recognize something as a predator. Sand Snake: A snake-like creature, that feeds on plant life, despite most other snake-like species on the planet feeding on a pure meat diet. The Sand Snake, when not out feeding, will burrow itself and hide in the sand, poking its head out of the sand to stay on watch. Its skin is camouflaged to the sand it burrows in. As such, there are multiple variants of Sand Snake across the planet, depending on the color of the sea floor it burrows in. Snapper Crab: A large crab that feeds on herbivores, namely sand snake. The Snapper Crab is usually not hostile to anything it isn't hunting, though will become extremely aggressive to anything that gets too close to it. It will often hunt Sand Snakes, either by grabbing them while they're out feeding or by digging its claws into the sea floor and pulling them out. It will then shove its prey into its beak on the bottom of its body to eat it. Coast Crawler: Coast Crawlers are four-legged spiderlike creatures, about half the height of your average person. Their legs are extremely thin, though their entire body is covered in a tough exoskeleton, however, blaster fire and sharp objects should be enough to pierce this and are otherwise considered fairly weak. They can be found all across the planet, from the deep ocean floor, to even deep within the continent, though they thrive in coastal areas. They're primarily scavengers and will eat whatever scraps are left. Land-based Boa Cat: A large feline species that resides deep within the Rowq trees of the continent. It is the alpha predator of the land. They are extremely hostile and are one of the many reasons why the locals don't build further into the mainland. Strike Spider: A spider slightly smaller than the Coast Crawler. They reside in dark areas of the Rowq forest, and attack their prey in groups. The more spiders there are, the bolder they will become. Flora Rowq Trees: Strong oak like trees on the main continent. They're extremely tough and are often used for building material across the planet. Pal Trees: Tropical trees that commonly grow on coastal areas and on islands across the planet. Trivia * If one couldn't figure it out, the Phantom Leviathan and Coast Crawler are creatures that are heavily based off of the Ghost Leviathan and Blood Crawler from Subnautica, simply because I loved their designs so much. Category:Planet Category:Ocean Planet Category:Colonies